Sango's first and last boyfriend
by smarty'06
Summary: The story is mostly about sango, and that shes having boy trouble. Along comes Mr. Perfect to sweep her off her feet. But sometimes things don't always go the way you think they will. Miroku x Sango, Inuyasha x Kagome, Kikyo x Shippo?...you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sango's first and last boyfriend!

All the characters are about 16. The begining takes place in kagome's school with sango and kagome.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything!

Paires: 1)inuyasha x kagome 2) miroku x sango 3) shippo x kikyo ???

" its all right, just go"

"bu...but Kagome!"

"if u don't go over there, i'm gonna make u"

"alright fine...can u stop pushing me now?"

"oh...sorry"

Kagome was trying to fix her bf, Sango, with a guy from school. Because of Kagome's pushing, Sango stumbled as she came to the table he was sitting at.

"ow!...um...hey, Shippo, whats up?"

"nothing...just eating" Shippo said as he looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"ah...cool, whatcha eating?" Sango said nervously. Shippo was the hottest and the most popular boy in school. Sango didn't really know if they had a chance together, but Kagome thought they did so she kept on talking as she practicly died of embarasment.

"lunch" said Shippo in a flat voice. It really sounded like he waz trying to give her the heave-ho and she could sense it, too.

All of a sudden...

"hey babe, whats up!" Shippo said quickly and loudly, startling Sango.

He was talking to someone behind her.

"hey boo"

It was the voice of that snobby ass bitch, Kikyo. She basicly ruled the whole school, but that was only because she was thought of as a dirty little slut.

Sango turned around slowly, cause she knew what was coming now, even though she never expected it at the time.

" hey shippo, whats sango doing here?" Kikyo asked in a whisper.

"nothing...she was just saying hi, i guess" shippo whispered back.

"oh...hi Sango" Kikyo said in that bitchy attitude of hers.

"hey Kikyo" Sango said with an attitude as well, while crossing her arms.

"u know me and Kikyo are together now, right?" asked Shippo.

"well...not really" said Sango as she started to fill up with anger.

All the while, her bf, Kagome, was standing at a near by table, watching them, with her mouth wide open in surprise and disgust.

Finally, Sango just decided to quit. She knew nothing was gonna come out of this now.

"well, then i guess i'll see you guys lator" Sango said as she began to walk away from the table.

"yea sure, see u class" said Shippo, while paying most of his attention to Kikyo.

"yea whatever" sango said, as she walked away sadly. But her sadness started to turn alittle bither into anger as she started to approach her friend, Kagome, since it was her idea to go and talk to him in the first place.

"i'm so sorry Sango, I had no idea he was with Kikyo now,...how could i have missed that?" She said, trying to reinsure her friend.

"it's alright...sigh...i guess i'll never get a real boyfriend" Sango said sadly. Her and Kagome sat down at the table they standing next to. As they did, Inuyasha [finally walked up to them with his lunch tray and plopped it the table, then leaned over to kiss Kagome.

"sup guys...or gurls" he said with a laugh.

"nothing" Kagome and Sango said, simultanously.

"well i got u apple and some apple juice, that alright?" Inuyasha said, talking to his gf.

"cool, thanks" Kagome answered.

"Sango, u want anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"nah, i'm good, i don't really feel like eating"

"why?...more boy trouble?" He said, teasing her.

"Yes, thanks to your little girlfriend over there!" Sango said sarcasticly, glaring at Kagome.

"i told u, i didn't know about Kikyo!" Kagome yelled out from her guilt.

"u know everything! if u don't know who does?" Sango yelled back.

But she wasn't mad at Kagome, they were just playing. Kagome wasn't that popular but if u asked people if they knew her they would most likely say yes. Same with Inuyasha, most people knew him cause, one he was cute, two, he was with Kagome all the time so eventually word got around, if u know what i mean.

"man, i said i was sorry!"

"yea whatever, don't worry, i'm fine"

"you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he was eating.

"yea, i'm sure" Sango knew it was gonna be a long rest of the day.

The final bell rang and she couldn't wait to get out of there. She walked over to the entrance of the school and waited there for her friends. Finally she looked up and saw Inuyasha walking up to her.

"hey, Sango"

"sup"

"have u seen Kagome? i didn't see her when i came out of class." Inuyasha asked.

"nope, i got out of there as soon as i could cause i didn't want to bump into anybody that i didn't want to see"

"oh...and WHO would that be?" Inuyasha said with a huge smile on he face

Sango glared at him as long as she could, but the way he was looking at her with that stupid but cute little smile, she couldn't help but laugh.

"nobody important" Sango said.

"i'm just messing with ya" Inuyasha said playfully.

He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her nicely on the forhead to cheer her up cause it always worked. He was such a nice friend like that. Kagome didn't have a problem with it even though she never saw it since they would only do that when she wasn't there. Sango just stood there and smiled.

"thanks"

"for what?"

"the kiss"

"oh yea, your welcome" he said with a smile.

A few minutes later lil old Kagome came skipping up the greet them.

"hi, how long have you guys been waiting?" Kagome asked.

"not that long" Inuyasha answered.

"but long enough!" Sango said in a playful angryness.

"yea, whatever!" Kagome said.

"lets just walking home, ok?" Sango said

"alright lets go" said Inuyasha as he started to laugh, "seeing as how Sango here had a bad day today, hehehehehe"

"shut up, Inuyasha!" Sango said, as she started to get annoyed.

"hahahahaha, hey, i'm just trying to make u feel better"

"well, heres a news flash: NOT WORKING!"

"OK, ok...man,u need to loosen..."

" Omygawd, would u guys stop for once?" Kagome finally yelled out after being annoyed for fifteen minutes.

"ok!" Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time, startled by Kagome.

"maybe your the one who needs to loosen up" Inuyasha said as he started to tickle Kagome on her sides as they walked down the road.

The three of them walked down the blocks until they came up to Sango's apartment building.

"alright heres my stop" Sango said.

"we'll see u tomorrow, ok" Kagome said as she 


	2. the new kid

Chapter 2

As Sango waved to Kagome and Inuyasha goodbye, she opened the door to her building and started walking up the stairs as she does everyday. She only lives on the second floor so she really doesn't mind walking up.So as shes walking up the stairs, Sango hears alot of talking and moving going on. When she gets to her floor, she sees that one of the apartment doors are open and that a lot of people are walking in and out of it.

"I guess someone finally moved into that apartment" Sango thought to herself. She took out her keys and started to put them in the door.

"Miroku, i don't your attitude right now. You need to haul some ass and help out, i'm not doing it all by myself!"

Sango wanted to know who was yelling, and who was being yelled at, so she turned around to see a woman, (probubly the mom), walking up the stairs followed by a boy who looked to be her age, draging himself up the stairs in a pissed off way and steped up onto the floor. When he did he turned his head toward Sango and noticed that she was staring at him. Even though he was kinda mad, he managed to give her a shaky smile. Sango saw his smile and gave him one back. The boy's mom caught him in his daze and started to yell at him, redirecting his attention to her.

"Miroku! Stop staring at people, get in the house and help out! I'm not gonna tell you again!" the angry mom shouted.

"Sure you will" he mumbled to himself, making sure his mom didn't hear him.

Sango started fiddling with her keys again and went in the house. When she did, she slowly turned around and put her back to the door, thinking.

"Hmm...cute boy. I wonder if he just lives with his mom? Is he my age? He looked kinda tall. Wait, wait, wait, why do i want to kno that? Its not like i have a chance with him. Hell, i don't even know him! Just calm down Sango and go do your homework. Still...it would be cool if he was my age". Sango's thinking went on all night.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome are walking down the street, holding hands, until they got to Inuyasha's house.

"And here's my house" He said looking down at Kagome.

"Yup" she said slowly. She couldn't help but get lost in his brightly colored amber eyes.

The two of them just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Inuyasha put his hands around Kagome's little waist and held her close and Kagome put her arms around his neck. Then they both leaned in for there goodbye kiss, which lasted a lot longer then they thought it would. You know how couples are. The two of them kept making out in front of the house.

Up in the house, in one of the windows, stood this messed up accuse for a half-brother, Sesshomaru. He was the older brother and him and Inuyasha couldn't stand each other. But he did love standing in his window, to watch Inuyasha and Kagome come home so that he could have front row seats to there little show. And i guess he did think Kagome was hot. Since Sesshomaru was starting to get a little bored he decided to break up the happy couple.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Mom wants you to come inside!" Sesshomaru said, lying from his room."Oh, hey Kagome" he added a few seconds lator.

Inuyasha and Kagome were intrupted from ther little moment and you-know-who was getting mad as hell because of it. Inuyasha looked up to the window Sesshomaru was standing in, and his bitch ass was waving at them! Man, that little dog demon was filling up with anger and started yelling at back him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, how the hell could she have said that, when she doesn't know i'm here?!"

"Well i told her you were standing outside" Sesshomaru said trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup"

" Then how come her car is gone??"

"It's not there?!" Sesshomaru yelled out the window, trying to act surprised. Now Inuyasha was mad pissed.

"NO ITS NOT! U KNOW WHY, SMARTASS? BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW THAT ITS THURSDAY, WHICH MEANS SHE STILL AT WORK!"

"oh" Sesshomaru simply replyed. He was happy to know that his plan had succeeded. And with that, he just went back in the house.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. " I hate when he does that," he said."it just bugs the hell out of me"

"I know, said Kagome "it feels so weird knowing hes up there watching us"

"Well if you'll excuse me, i have some ass to kick" Inuyasha said while looking back up at the window.

"Hehehehe...same thing everyday...so, your gonna call me lator, right?" asked Kagome.

"Yea, duh" Inuyasha said with a laugh.

" Ok, i'll see you in the morning"

"Alright"

Inuyasha put his hand behind Kagome's head and kissed her on the forhead and they said there goodbyes, once again. Kagome watched him as he turned around and went into the house, slaming the door behind him and listening to all the yelling and fighting going on behind it. Kagome just stood there, laughing at all the noise going on. After a few minutes, she started walking down the street to go home.


End file.
